


Another Shredded Dream

by pedro_amor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedro_amor/pseuds/pedro_amor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes a letter to Sherlock about a month after he falls.<br/>please don't be harsh if I got something wrong<br/>(I haven't seen any episodes past the fall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Delia :)

        Sherlock,

You will never know just how perfect you looked when you stood outside on a cold evening, wind blowing past you and gently playing with your hair the way I had always dreamed to. You will never know how I longed to call that magnificent, intelligent, and all too flawless man mine. To stare into his wild blue eyes and tell him that I loved him. You are my life, and yet you have left me all alone. Why? I've never felt like this before. So alone; so helpless. If this is what my life has come to, then it's not worth living. I believe in you Sherlock. Please, just please; come back. I need you; we need you; the whole bloody city of London needs you. Please Sherlock. I need to see again, at least once. I need to be able to tell you this; in person. If I don't, you will never know. Never know how beautiful you looked as you stood on the roof of the hospital. How gracefully you plummeted towards the ground. Towards all the lies, all the hate, all the confusion; and you will never know just how much I love you.

                  Love,  
                       John


	2. chapter 2

I slowly set my pen down on the table as the phone started to ring. I trudged over to where I had set my phone down before and saw that it was Molly. She had been so nice to me, and recently she had been making an effort to talk to me more often, which I appreciated. She invited me to a small pub nearby which sounded alright, seeing as I hadn't eaten much yesterday. I met her at the front and we exchanged a few light words over a sandwich. It started to rain lightly as I left the pub, but I didn't feel like going home, so I decided to go to the park and think a bit. Hardly anyone was there so I didn't have any trouble finding a bench to sit on. I sat for an hour or two, the rain diluting the salty tears running down my cheeks. I looked up with unfocused eyes to find a very tall figure standing a ways away watching me, but when I looked back up they were gone. It had started to pour by that time, so I decided to go back home. I stood up slowly and started slowly towards the road to hail a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed out of the cab and unlocked the front door. When I got inside I realized that I had left my letter sitting on the table when I went out. I picked it up carefully, as if it were a loaded gun, and looked at it. a single tear ran down my cheek as I reread my desperate attempt of expressing my feelings. Everything was wrong. 

I collapsed onto the couch and buried my face in my hands. 'How could all of this have possibly happened?' I thought. I looked at the piece of paper one last time before ripping it to shreds. Through blurry eyes I watched the jagged pieces of my shredded dream float to the ground as I sat on the couch mourning my long lost friend; tears dripping off my nose onto the cold, hard floor. I never did notice the minute bee delicately drawn onto the corner of the page.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to find myself curled up on the couch, grasping a silky blue scarf. I lie there, breathing in the scent of Earl Grey and peppermint as another tear rolled down my cheek. I clutched the scarf tighter. 'Why?' I thought ' Why even bother getting up today?' I curled up tighter on the couch, still holding the scarf, and fell asleep again to the light patter of rain on the window. I slept the whole day through, the remnants of my shredded dream lying around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fic ever! Hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
